Rise of the Ravnos
by loganxdaniel
Summary: Bella has been invited to the Cullen's home for a small dinner party. Everything seems fine until four strangers appear outside. A new clan, The Ravnos, have been tracking Bella's scent, and they are willing to do anything to get her. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: The Jewel

Chapter 1: The Jewel

Bella and Edward strolled quietly down an abandoned street, holding hands and looking at one another. Each time they caught one another's eye, they blushed and turned away. Bella wore a nice red dress and matching high heels, which caused a clicking echo each time she stepped.

"Tell me again why I couldn't just drive you to my parent's house." Edward exclaimed.

"Because… it's a beautiful night and I wanted to share it with you." Bella replied, grinning with almost embarrassment.

"You've already almost fallen over twice in those things," as he pointed at Bella's shoes, "You and gravity don't mix, remember?" Edward joked.

Bella laughed and slightly nudged up against Edward.

"Well… if you're there to catch me," she started, "How do you know I wasn't doing that on purpose?" Bella asked, blushing.

Edward grinned. He slid his hand down into his coat pocket.

"Bella," Edward said in a raspy voice, "I want you to have something."

"Edward… you know how I feel about gifts." Bella exhaled.

"I know… I know," Edward looked down and kicked his feet around. "But I really want you to have this."

Edward pulled out a small black box with clear tape wrapped around it. Edward peeled the tape off and placed the box into Bella's hands. She rubbed her thumbs over the top, feeling the tiny ridges and scrapes accented across the top. She slowly opened it. Bella gasped as she looked inside.

"It's called a blood jewel." Edward whispered.

The necklace was beautiful, a small silver chain with a finely cut ruby connected by each end. The moonlight caught the beautiful gem, glimmering and giving off a red glow.

"It's beautiful Edward…" Bella responded after a moment of silence.

Edward smiled and kept walking. Bella looked up at him, shocked a confused.

"Why are you giving me this now?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, I just thought tonight felt right,"Edward smiled and laughed, "Here… let me help you put it on."

Edward walked over and placed the jewel around Bella's neck. The clasp in the back clicked and Edward hugged Bella from behind.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

Bella paused for a moment, and then smiled when she felt Edward's arms around her.

They continued walking down road after road until they came upon the Cullen's driveway. Edward's nose flinched as he jerked his head to the left, wrapping one arm around Bella.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked, confused.

Edward stood there for a moment, looking into the forest that stood next to the house. His grip on Bella's arm began to loosen, until he completely let go as he continued down the driveway.

"It's nothing." Edward replied in a subtle voice.

"I still can't believe Carlisle and Esme are throwing me a dinner party," Bella questioned, "You guys can't even eat."

"They love you," Edward answered, "Your like part of the family now and they want you to feel as comfortable as possible."

They continued up until they were feet from the door. They both looked at one another, trying to see if the other one was ready to enter the home. Bella gave a slight nod, as Edward rang the door bell.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner Party

Chapter 2: Dinner Party

Esme opened the door after the loud ringing of the door bell and some clicking of heels.

"Edward! Bella! Come in!" Esme exclaimed, throwing her arms around the pair.

She escorted the two into the living room and sat them next to one another.

"You two just relax, dinner should be done soon," Esme explained as she walked back towards the kitchen, "I'll let Alice and the rest know you're here."

Edward stretched his arms out, and then placed one around Bella. Bella gave out a small laugh and turned her head towards the echoing footsteps entering the room.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, almost galloping in her heels to get towards Bella.

"Alice! It's good to see you again!" Bella exclaimed receiving the hug that Alice placed out for her.

Edward stood up to get out of the way and started towards the kitchen.

"I'll see if Esme need any help," Edward explained giving a small waving expression, "You two… catch up or something."

Alice and Bella smiled then began to laugh. Alice's eyes grew wide as they focused on the jewel that hung around Bella's neck.

"A blood jewel?" She asked, mouth wide open, "Edward?"

Bella nodded, not knowing how to react.

"Wow, he's really serious." She said in her pixie-like tone.

"What do you mean? What is a "blood jewel"?" Bella asked.

"It's a stone that is forged from a vampire's own blood. It's a really complicated process. Edward must really like you Bella!" She remarked with a large smile.

Bella looked down at the necklace, baffled by what she had just learned.

"How did Edward…" Bella whispered out.

"Edward is real bright; he could probably do anything he wanted. Once he even…" Alice responded as she went onto a random tangent about all the magnificent things Edward has done for her.

Bella zoned out for a moment, still staring at the jewel. She caught a glimpse of Edward in the corner of her eye. She jolted her head over, looking at the half cracked door. Edward was peeking in to see how everything was going. Bella caught glances with him, holding onto the red jewel that suspended under her neck. Bella mouthed out, "You did this for me?" Edward smiled and nodded, backing his head out of the room.

"… and that was how he fixed the kitchen drain. It was incredible." Alice finished.

The door swung open, grabbing the attention of the two girls. Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper entered the room.

"Good evening Bella." Carlisle said in a soft, innocent tone.

"Good evening sir," Bella shifted her attention to Jasper, "Hello, Jasper."

Jasper nodded and grinned awkwardly, giving a slight wave of his wrist towards Bella.

"Thank you so much for inviting me," Bella said, placing her hand on the back of her neck, "I don't like causing you guys trouble."

"Bella! It's no trouble at all!" Esme alerted her, "Your welcome her anytime you like."

Bella gave Esme and flourished smile, as Esme started back towards the door.

"Well… dinner is ready," Esme started, "You hungry Bella?"

Bella looked upward, "Yes, I'm actually starved."

"Well good," Esme laughed, "Because you'll be the only one eating."

Edward walked over to Bella, helping her out of the sofa. Alice jumped up gracefully and swung her hand around Jasper. They all exited the room in twos, like a military line. They continued to travel in the formation until they found themselves in the dinning room. Emmett and Rosalie both were lighting the candles the stood on the long oak table.

The table was gorgeous, accented with plate after plate of food. The candle light reflected off the crystal glasses that circled around the table. Edward led Bella over to a seat and pulled it out for her. They all gathered around the table and all gave a glance towards Bella, seeing what she would eat first.

"Well… this is awkward." Bella joked.

The whole table went into an uproar of laughter. Emmett let out a small snort and Rosalie could help but let out a small chuckle.

Bella grabbed a apple and took a large bite out of it, sending out a large crunching sound to echo throughout the dinning room.

"Would you like some roast beef?" Edward leaned over and whispered into Bella's ear.

Bella nodded slightly, as she took her napkin and dried off the apple juice that slowing dripped down her chin. Edward placed a few slices of meat onto Bella's plate and then sat back into his chair.

"Bella," Esme started, "I couldn't help notice that necklace around your neck…"

"Oh yeah," Bella replied, placing down her fork and cupping her hands around the red luminous jewel, "Edward got it for me."

Esme smiled, and placed her attention onto Edward.

"Is that so," Esme giggled, "Well your one lucky lady, Bella."

"Trust me, I know," Bella laughed, "I'm in a room with a family of vampires and I'm not drained of my blood, I'm past the lucky mark."

The whole table laughed again, and conversations began. The group started to talk about school, then the weather, and even the topic of water polo. Bella became more and more comfortable, and too the point where she was absolutely enjoying herself. The night seemed to be going perfect until those three knocks on the door.

(Author's Note)

I will be trying to upload (1) new chapter every day. I'm hoping to make this a great and epic story, so please please please favorite this!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Strangers

Chapter 3: Strangers

Everyone paused as the sounds of the knocking erupted into the room. The knock was loud and almost forceful, setting a grave and concerned face upon the Cullen's.

"Who could that be?" Alice asked as she got up from her chair.

Edward closed his eyes and flared his nostrils.

"Wait…" Edward yelled as he grabbed Alice's arm, pulling her back from the dining room door.

"Edward!" Alice yelled out, displaying some discomfort on her face, "What are you doing?"

"Something is not right, I sense something." Edward lashed out, the directing himself towards Carlisle.

Carlisle got out of the chair and headed over to a window, looking outside.

"I'll check the front door," Carlisle announced in a grave tone, "Emmett, Jasper and Edward; come with me."

Bella became quite worried as she grabbed Edward's hand. Edward turned back towards her, nodding to assure her that everything will be okay. Bella loosened her grip, and looked up towards Alice who was still standing up. Alice's eyes followed the four men out of the room.

"It'll be fine girls; Carlisle will take care of this." Esme assured the three petrified women.

Carlisle and the three other anxious vampires closed in on the door. As they came closer, three loud knocks shot out again, startling the group. Carlisle reached out for the doorknob, only to be seized by Jasper.

"Wait, look at this…" Jasper yelled out as he looked out the side window.

The group huddled around the window to see what the commotion was coming from. Four shadowy figures stood outside, directly in front of the house. By the outlines of the bodies, two were girls and two were guys.

"Stand back; I'll go see what they want." Carlisle stated, pushing back the three guys.

"I'm coming too, Carlisle." Edward lashed out.

"Me too," Emmett announced.

"As am I." Jasper assured the group.

"Fine, but if anything happens, I want you three to go directly back into the house. Do you three understand me?"

The three nodded as they each headed towards the door. Carlisle turned the knob letting off a small clicking sound as he pulled it open. A small chilling breeze filled the room as each one step outside.

"Can we help you?" Carlisle asked the four figures.

The four figures stepped forward, catching the luminous glow of the moon. Each of them wore a light brown leather outfit, accented with shells, cloth, and animal pelts; as if they had been traveling through a desert. They each looked to be in their mid-20's with a pale, chilling complexion. The color of their eyes were unsettling, a grim light purple that left an ominous feeling in the four men. One of the members stepped forward; he had slicked back blonde hair and wore a devilish grin.

"Yes, actually you can. My name is Dante and this is…," The man pointed down the line on the other three strangers, "…Yuma, Alek, and Sahara."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name Carlisle and my three sons: Edward, Emmett, and Jasper."

The three guys nodded, unsure of the situation.

One of the female strangers stepped forward and flicked back her long brown hair.

"We're looking for someone," she grinned, "and we have tracked her to this location."

"Yuma!" Dante hissed, sending her back into the line, "What she means to say, is that we could use some help from a fellow blood brother."

Edward looked towards Emmett, and caught the worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid we can't help you," Carlisle started, "For only me, my wife and my children live on this residence."

"A permanent residence?" The other female vampire gasped, "How odd and absurd!"

"Hush Sahara! You don't have to play dumb, we know she is here." Dante said, in a sly tone.

"I'm sorry to inform you that nobody of interest is here!" Edward inserted into the conversation.

Alek, the other tall muscular male vampire cracked his knuckles, sending Edward back to Jasper and Emmett.

Sahara took out a small handkerchief out of her side pocket and moved it behind her head. She tied up her long braided black hair and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath and flared her teeth.

"A tracker…" Jasper whispered to Emmett.

"She IS here!" Sahara gasped, "You insolent fool."

"If you will just let us inside we can make this a lot simpler."

Carlisle and Edward crouched into a defensive position; followed by Jasper and Emmett.

Dante's eyes widened.

"You dare defy a blood brother his prey?" Dante gasped, "His food!? His nourishment!?"

The four men stood their ground in front of the door.

"You mustn't be serious? You call yourself a vampire?" Dante laughed, "Well… what is prey without the thrill of the hunt?"

Dante gave out a savage hiss, as he slouched into an offensive position. The other three strangers followed Dante's move, going into the same position. Dante lunged towards Carlisle as the other three charged towards Edward, Jasper and Emmett.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight

Chapter 4: The Fight

Carlisle completely lost his footing as Dante's shoulder charged into him, sending Carlisle spiraling into the wooden front door. With a large crack, the door split in two, as Carlisle slid into the house.

Sahara and Yuma both pounced on Jasper, sending him to the ground.

"Can I keep this one? I'd like a trophy!" Sahara joked, hissing in Jasper's face.

Alec charged up to Emmett, clenching both fists. Emmett stood his ground as Alec came in contact; wrapping his own hands around Alec's, matching his force.

"Enough!" Edward hissed, forcing all of his momentum into his foot, blasting it with full force into Sahara's face, sending her towards the tree in the distance. Yuma, who still held Jasper down, looked up at Edward, in awe of what he just did. She let out a blood curdling hiss as she jumped up on Edward, sending her nails into his face.

Edward fell backwards, meeting his back to a support beam of the roof that stood above the front door.

"What's wrong Edward? Can't see?" Yuma joked, nonchalantly walking towards Edward.

Two arms wrapped around Yuma torso. With full force, Jasper threw up his hands, sending her tumbling backwards.

Dante walked into the Cullen's home, looking down upon Carlisle, who held his arm as if severely hurt. He bent down to match his mouth to Carlisle's left ear.

"I'm going to _kill_ your whole family, unless you give me the girl. _Now_."

Carlisle's eyes widened as his muscles flexed. Pushing himself off of the ground, grabbing Dante by the neck and throwing him across the room towards the marble fireplace.

"You will do no such thing!" Carlisle shouted, spit soaring from his mouth.

Carlisle jolted towards Dante, forming both hands into a fist and started to whale upon Dante's torso. Each hit gave out a loud sound, as if to rocks were being hit upon one another.

Outside, the brothers continued to fight the three remaining strangers. Emmett and Alec continued with their stalemate, both holding each other's force. Jasper and Edward both ran towards Sahara, who started to stand, lightheaded from impact to the tree.

Yuma jolted behind the brothers, much faster than the two. Jumping with much agility, she landed upon Edward, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Jasper stopped dead in his tracks, looking back at his pinned brother.

"Jasper! Go get Sahara!" Edward shouted, turning his attention back to Yuma.

Yuma looked down at him, piercing her nails into Edward's chest. Edward gave out a gasp as she slowly sliced up, in the direction of his neck.

Jasper gave out a gasp as he lunged into the air, forming both feet in front of him. Sahara strafed to the left, dodging out of the way. Both of Japer's feet came in contact with the tree, splitting it completely in half. Sahara fought back, sending her fist at Jasper's face; making full contact to his cheek. Jasper fell to his side, sending a flimsy hit back at Sahara; missing.

Emmett's feet dug into the dirt at the side of the house as Alec began to push forward harder. Emmett gave out a savage yell as he began to lose his footing. Alec began to laugh, pushing him further and further towards the house.

"You're all going to die here tonight. All for a _human_…" Alec laughed, strengthening his grasp on Emmett's wrist, crushing them.

Alec slowly raised Emmett, spinning him around and let go; hurling him towards the large panned window. The glass shattered as Emmett tumbled into Alice's room. Alec turned his back, starting to head towards Sahara, who now had Jasper by the neck against the remaining tree. After a few steps, a large force struck Alec from behind, sending him face first into the dirt.

"You will _NOT hurt my family_." Emmett rasped, sending his fist to the back of Alec's skull, sending it further into the ground.

Alec was motionless, sending slight relief through Emmett. Edward gave out a shrill scream in the distance as Yuma's nails began to slowly penetrate the skin of his neck.

"Emmett! Get Jasper!" Edward screamed.

Emmett looked up and started to sprint towards Sahara. Emmett tackled into her, breaking her choke hold on Jasper. She flipped multiple times until she halted onto the cold grass. Emmett then jerked his vision back to Edward, sending full momentum and speed towards him. Yuma looked up and gasp as Emmett's shoulder met full contact to her face, sending her flying towards the Cullen's house.

"You alright, Edward?" Emmett asked as he helped him upwards onto his feet.

"I'll live." Edward joked, holding his hands over the marks in his neck.

Jasper limped over to the two brothers, holding his left arm. The two brothers immediately stuck both heads under his arms, providing support.

The three looked at Yuma, Sahara, and Alec; each rolling around in the muddy grass, giving off hissing noises. The three started back to the house before the three strangers got back onto their feet.

Carlisle's fists became raw, each coming into contact of Dante's muscular torso multiple times.

"Carlisle! What is going on!?" A frail, concerned voice resonated behind him.

Esme stood in the back of the room, holding a hand over her gasping mouth.

Carlisle focused his attention back to her; halting his fists for a moment of rest.

"Get back! Get the girls' to safety! I won't allow my family to get hurt!"

Dante's eyes swung open, pushing Carlisle onto the floor and swung around Esme in an instant; grasping her neck.

"Carlisle… Carlisle. Now I have something you want." Dante laughed, tightening his grip on Esme.

Carlisle got up onto his feet, holding both hands up in the air.

"Dante! Let go of my wife!" Carlisle hissed.

"Ahh… Your wife…" Dante smiled, leaning in and sniffing her scent. "She's mouth watering."

"Dante! Step away right now; I swear I'll kill you!" Carlisle shouted, crouching offensively.

A hand grasped around Dante's neck, flinging him back into the wall. Edward stood behind Esme, catching her fall.

"Edward! Thank god your alive," His eyes caught the rest coming into the doorway. "Emmett! Jasper! You too!"

Esme gasped for air, holding both of her hands around her neck. The girls ran into the room, gasping from the sight of the injured vampires.

"Edward!" Bella screamed, sending both arms flying around him; shocked from the blood stains around his neck.

"Quick, we all have to leave this place, it's not safe." Carlisle spoke.

"What about flashy over here," Edward joked, pointing back at Dante, who lay unconscious on the wood floor.

Carlisle jumped forward, picking Dante up; throwing him outside onto the pavement. The family of vampires and Bella stood in the broken doorway, staring out to the reassembling vampires. The three helped Dante up to his feet, scrambling back into a threatening line, matching the family.

"Just leave us alone!" Bella screamed.

The four strangers smiled as each stepping one step closer to the family.

"Everyone, go out the back door; run into the woods as fast as you can. I'll meet you out there." Carlisle whispered.

"Hun…" Esme squealed, sending both of her hands onto his shoulders.

"I'll be okay, just take Bella and the kids away from here." Carlisle directed to Esme. "Now!"

Esme backed off, motioning the family to follow her.

"I'm staying." Edward announced.

"Edward!" Bella cried as she continued to be pulled against her will by Alice.

"It's okay, I'll find you." Edward assured, with a low raspy voice.

Bella caught one last glimpse of Edward as she turned the corner, sending out a state of panic within her. She clutched her left hand around Edward's gift, closing her eyes as they walked out the back door.

Dante smirked as he stared at Edward and Carlisle in the doorway. He turned his head towards Yuma and Sahara to his side.

"Torch the place." Dante commanded, then turning his head towards Alec. "And you… go after the rest in the back."

The three nodded, giving off a dastardly smirk.


	5. Chapter 5: The Fire

Chapter 5: The Fire

Sahara and Yuma walked slowly towards the Cullen's home, each hold two bottles. A yellow liquid splashed inside, staining the cloth that hung out of the bottle. Yuma reached in her pocket, pulling out a silver lighter with a moon engraved across.

"Light me up, Yuma." Sahara remarked with a sadistic smile, holding up the two bottles in each hand.

"Would be more than happy to." Yuma replied, flicking open her lighter.

As the lighter came in contact with the cloth, fire soon spread across the tip white fabric; letting off a ominous glow. Sahara gave out a blood curdling laugh as she stared at the Carlisle and Edward who remained in the doorway; both grinding their teeth at the sight.

"Carlisle…" Edward remarked, concerned.

"Edward, I want you to retreat. This is a battle we cannot win."

"…And leave you here to die!?" Edward shouted, "I'm staying."

"Damn your insolence, Edward." Carlisle spoke, wincing in pain from the attack earlier.

"Wait a minute." Edward looked up at the group, "Where is the big one? Alec?"

Carlisle looked up, puzzled at the disappearance of the other Ravnos.

"I hope you don't burn easily boys." Sahara shouted in the distance, walking even closer towards the home.

"Carlisle! Like you said, we can't win this fight! We have to leave!" Edward spoke urgently, tugging on Carlisle's arm.

Carlisle looked downwards, concern taking over his face.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled.

"Fine…" Carlisle spoke with defeat, "Let's go."

The two retreated back through living to the back door, heading out onto the open field.

Sahara threw both bottles onto the roof, crashing and unleashing a hellish blaze. The fire quickly spread, taking over the front of the house in less than a minute. Yuma threw a third a forth bottle, rapidly taking over the whole house with an engulfing flame.

The two laughed as they stared at the chaos that used to be the Cullen's mansion. Dante walked close behind the two women, leaning in between both their ears.

"You've done well. Now let's go find Alec."

The fire gave off a red glow, catching Carlisle and Edwards eyes. They both looked back, staring at their home being burnt to the ground.

"Carlisle…" Edward spoke consolingly, reaching out for his shoulder.

Carlisle swatted Edward's hand away.

"It alright, we have to find the rest."

Carlisle began to charge towards the woods leaving Edward behind. Edward looked down at his feet, pushing back his brown messy hair.

"Bella… Please be okay…"

Author's Note: _**Please Please Please**_ submit a writer's review!! It helps me focus on writing the next chapter!! The more reviews, the faster I'll get the next chapter: "Forest Encounter", with even more Vampire action, peril, and romance! Tell me if you like where this story is going. Thanks!


End file.
